Machines for shaping, coiling, bending or otherwise forming tubular or rod-shaped materials into numerous configurations have been known for many years. Many machines of varying complexity are available for these purposes, many of which are fully automated and have relatively high production speeds. However, these machines are limited to making of one particular configuration unless the machine is reorganized, that is retooled, to make a different shape. The down time required by some of the machines is substantial, particularly if the adjustment in shape is significant, such as from a square to a triangle or from a spiral to a final product of hexagonal or triangular shape. Furthermore, the machines have had only very limited capacity within which the overall size of the finished product can be varied. Thus, many companies either had to have a number of the machines to satisfy a wide variety of customer requirements or they had to seriously limit the variety of shapes they were capable of manufacturing. In any case, the retooling and reprogramming of a machine from one particular product configuration to another often required substantial down time to complete the changeover. None of the machines has been capable of being rapidly adapted from one product shape to another. None of the machines has been capable of changing from one product shape to another and then been capable of returning to the original shape without substantial retooling procedures. Furthermore, no single machine has been capable of producing a wide variety of shapes and sizes.